


With mischief, Hope.

by astr0emeria



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Remus mention, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0emeria/pseuds/astr0emeria
Summary: There is a note.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 17





	With mischief, Hope.

Hello there, little shadows.

I doubt that you know me so let me introduce myself.

I am a drop of white in the black of Thomas’ mind. I am stuck here by my own choice, I am linked to the mind intricately, inexplicably. I am secret, yet I exist.

I don’t mess with the other sides. I protect the rest of the mind space. I am the true neutral, the balance, the sanity. I’m not involved with their antics, with their made-up terms created only by fear and to separate the sides. I am neither a light, nor a dark side. I am one of the purest forms of good and one of the worst forms of pain. I am white. I am black. I am grey.

I am Hope.

I am Delusion.

Sides cannot die, it would be horrible for Thomas. I save them.

Sides can duck out, but I can force them out if I think it will stay like that for too long.

I am close to the mind; I work with it. I take care of the sides. It takes care of the rest. I must admit it is funny to see what reasons they come up with to hate each other. Maybe I’m sick, who knows.

There is one instant, though. One instant where I showed myself.

It was a dark day in the mind palace.

The day a side almost disappeared.

Let me tell you about it.

It had been many months since Deceit had revealed himself to Thomas. It had been the tenth-ish time that Deceit disguised himself as another side to try to get his point across.

It was the tenth-ish time that he was spotted.

Deceit was all snarky and sarcastic. The others were all defensive and snappy.

I think the debate was over whether Thomas should move out or not. Some said he should, to be close to his workplace and to be somewhere more suitable for his needs. Others said he shouldn’t, because he would be far from his friends and it would be had for them to visit him or him to visit them.

Deceit had taken the from of Logan this time again. He was obviously on board with the moving. He tried to argue as Logic, but he was soon discovered.

And that was when everything went south. And, oh boy, did it go south.

It started as petty things, surface levels insults: his scales, his eyes, etc. And it continued deeper, and then it became bad.

They attacked his lies. They had done this before, but they ran deeper this time: his work, his constant lying, his use, etc.

I doubt they wanted to hurt him, but it did. He tried to play it cool and, to everyone but me, it worked. They couldn’t hear his cries echo through my room when he thought everyone was asleep.

But that was child’s play, that was _insignificant_ to what happened after. This time it wasn’t the sides, it was Thomas. And he didn’t vaguely attack his lies or his appearance he attacked his existence.

_“Why do you want me to be bad so much? I hate you!”_

\---

You’re not a side so let me explain to you. When a side is created, his purpose is to do what he thinks is best for his core, in our case Thomas. He automatically wants to be accepted and loved by his core, that’s why that whole “dark side” thing hurts us so much.

But it wasn’t that bad, Thomas never said that he wanted the dark sides gone.

Once he said he hated Remus, and keep in mind this wasn't serious and he was sleep deprived, and the poor Creativity cried for over a week not leaving his room. Being told that your only true reason to live hates you is devastating.

Back to the breaking point of this story.

\---

In that moment everyone froze.

The light sides slowly turning to Deceit to, one, to see his reacting, and, two, they honestly were in so much shock I doubt they could do much else. Thomas let his word slowly sink in, and then, realising, what he just said, turned to his deceitful side, now regret painted on his face. And Deceit.

Poor Deceit. he let his façade shatter in the moment. Something between pain, sadness and horror in his eyes. He just slowly nodded and sank back down.

I followed him.

He knew there was no “normal” way of dying in the mind scape, Remus had died enough for him to know this, so Deceit passed the darks kitchen, passed his room and brushed off the very concerned dark sides to venture deep into the subconscious.

The little snake was hoping to dissolve, to stop having a physical form, but to still have an impact on Thomas.

That was clever, I must hand it to him, but not something I’d allow.

I’d always prefer the dark sides anyways, not very neutral, I know, but I think it was fair to chuck neutrality out the window in that particular instant.

Deceit went far in the darkness of the subconscious. And then, he found me.

I was a light somewhere far in the distance for him. For me, he was the only tangible thing I’d seen in years.

I slowly approached him, I was like a mist on the ground. I almost never use my human form, I prefer my animal one, who could blame me, I am a white ryū after all. I wrapped my body around him, making it impossible for him to leave. He did struggle, but he was weak, weaker than I expected, weaker than he should be.

_“What bring you here darling?”_ I said.

“Who the hell are you?!” He screamed and that did hurt my ears.

“ _Hope or Delusion if you prefer. So, what brings you here?”_

“Wh- who- hh- You probably already know if you know what I hope.”

He was snarling at this point. His arguments were valid, but annoying me, so I tightened my grip to make him understand.

_“I do, but I won’t allow it.”“Why?”_

“First, Thomas did seem to regret his action, second, you still have a job honey.”

_“Thomas hates me, and he hates everything that I do! And I could still do my job if I faded away!”_

Deceit was weeping. My experience with comforting is limited, but I tried. I slowly loosened my coils and floated until I faced him. I gently bumped my forehead with his.

_“But Thomas needs you dear, and the dark sides need you too. They’re probably already searching for you.”_

He continued to cry for a few minutes, before drying his tears. Then, we talked, well, mostly, he talked, I listened. He told me things that would portrait him as a villain, and other as a good guy. He told me actions that would paint him as a martyr, other as a bully. After that, I sent him back to the darks’ living room. He looked like a mess, and he was one, but his friends were quick to console him. A few hours later, the light sides and Thomas came to Deceit to apologize to him, recognizing their behavior as mean. And he may or may not have told them that the light and dark side thing just stupid bullshit and I may or may not be responsible for that one.

Anyways, I told you that story for a reason. Not everything is black and white. You may be as dark as coals and me as white as snow, but it doesn’t mean we couldn’t be friends. You’re awfully quiet back there, and I’m awfully lonely back here, maybe we could talk?

Oops, they’re coming! I need to go! The other sides might find this, or maybe they won’t, but I wanted you to know, little shadows. I hope your stay here was pleasant. Hoping to see or hear from you again dearests.

With mischief,

_Hope_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you are the shadows.  
> Can you give me ideas for one shots or fic titles?


End file.
